


Science & Magic... and You

by KMS_Writes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, SuperCorp, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMS_Writes/pseuds/KMS_Writes
Summary: The one where Kara is star-gazing on the L-Corp rooftop.OR:The one where Kara and Lena finally admit how they feel about one another.





	Science & Magic... and You

**Author's Note:**

> Between commissions and fan art, I finally found some time to jot down this long one shot that has been nibbling at the back of my mind for weeks. It just hooked me and I couldn't stop typing haha. Hope y'all enjoy it! - K
> 
> (Also! If you're going to listen to anything whilst reading this one, please let it be Science & Magic from the Thor OST. It is a beautiful score, and also because that is all I wrote this to.)

As stars twinkled above in the galaxies spread across the dark night sky of National City, Kara warmed herself by the small fire on the rooftop of L-Corp whilst she waited for Lena to finish up her night’s work. Though she didn’t feel the elements, it brought about a sense of calm humanity to the alien who, whilst she never needed to literally warm herself up, enjoyed the simplicity and tranquility that the calmness of such an ordinary act gave her. She held her hands near the autumnal flames that casually flickered and crackled into the cool air that was feeding them. Feeling the heat from them grounded Kara as much as the energy-driven sunshine she felt sooth her soul every day, but this kind of heat made her appreciate the effect it had on her even more. Though it didn’t provide her powers like the sunshine, it gave her hope that something, that is as common as a burning fire, could sooth her in a way she’d never known.

Until she met Lena.

Lena was, perhaps, the most uncommon of beings that Kara had ever come across in her travels across the vast galaxies. It perplexed her in ways she’d never experienced before and still, to this day, Kara always found herself completely enamored and fascinated by the young CEO that selflessly and tirelessly worked so hard, for everyone else, in the world that the Kryptonian had come to call home. Whenever on patrol, Kara would always watch the youngest Luthor work for a few moments; just taking in how dedicated and completely wonderful the woman was to her. Whether she’d be at home or at the office, Lena had a pen in her hand and her gaze focused down upon her work; signing contracts for R&D, or making notes on a proposal for a new radiology ward for the nearest hospital, or compiling together notes and ideas for a fund-raising gala to release their latest piece of ground-breaking environmental technology.

Lena always worked and the time that Kara managed to be able to spend with her was more important to the reporter than almost anything else simply because, no matter what they did together and for how long, Kara always remained completely entranced and in awe of the woman who constantly worked so hard.

The woman who she’d come to call her best friend.

The woman who she loved with every fiber of her alien being.

So, Kara sat up on the roof of her best friend’s company, doing something as mundane as warming her hands by a fire, and waited for Lena to finish up her work as the stars above the Kryptonian pulled her up into the tangerine, sapphire and violet hues of the cosmos above her. Kara let her hyper-focused eyes watch stars glisten and twinkle as she studied the darkened patch of night sky that reminded her of where Krypton used to be.

She thought about what her life would be like if she hadn’t have been forced to leave the now-dead planet. What would she be doing with her life? Would she have joined the Science Guild like her father? Would she have married her matrix-designated life partner by now? Or would she be studying the galaxies, wondering what her life would be like if she left Krypton… much like she is right now.

It wasn’t until she’d heard the sound of a heartbeat edging closer to her, that the alien’s thoughts about what her life could have been like on Krypton, and what her life is like now, were interrupted. Kara gently pulled her gaze away from the cosmos above her and let her sapphire eyes meet Lena’s sage green ones that gradually brightened as she approached the warmth and autumnal light of the fire.

“Hey,” Kara breathed out, “you’re all done?”

“I am, finally.” Lena began as she sat down on the lounge chair next to Kara, “Hi to you too, by the way. Have you been waiting up here long?” she asked, shrugging on a throw blanket around her shoulders.

“I’ll say no to ease your worrying mind, but no matter how long I’ve waited, it is always worth it. I get to watch the stars and the galaxies from the best vantage point in the city - other than flying of course - and I know that when it comes to an end each time I wait, you’re always there. So now that you’re here, how was your day?” Kara finished, bumping her shoulder gently on Lena’s.

Lena smiled up at the blonde, bumping back in return as she pulled the throw around her shoulders a little tighter.

“I had a relatively good day actually, despite being incredibly busy and my day going longer than I had initially anticipated. Signed off on funding for a new environmental research plan and went down to R&D to check on how that clean energy project is coming along and it exceeded my expectations, so it was a good day. How are you? Did Snapper like your article?”

“I’m so happy your day was rewarding and good. As for me, I’m doing good, and as for my day, it was good too. I turned in that article and Snapper didn’t yell at me, so I think I did alright. I saved a duckling stranded down a storm drain and stopped a robbery. Not a bad day’s work on both accounts.” she smiled, rubbing her hands together over the crackling flames.

“I’m glad your day was good, Kar, and I’m really glad Snapper’s yelling has eased up a little - saves me having to endure another chat with him about it.” Lena chuckled gratefully. “Ooh, you said something about star-gazing before and I know when you do that, you always wonder about Krypton. So, a-are you okay? Can I help you in any way at all?” Lena asked, resting her hand on Kara’s knee, focusing all her attention on the alien next to her.

Kara turned to Lena and studied her for a moment; wondering how unbelievably lucky she was to call Lena her best friend. It was always in moments like these where Kara was indeed thinking about how selfless Lena was - always putting everyone and everything else before her - and then Lena goes and proves it to her every time. The alien thought about whether or not the Luthor had a knack for it, or whether she was just that incredible of a human being… with the CEO always proving the later time and time again to the Kryptonian.

It was also in moments like these that the idea of telling Lena how she felt was at the forefront of her mind. Was it worth potentially jeopardizing their friendship for something that will never be reciprocated? Perhaps; if it finally eased the storm in the blonde’s mind. Was it worth telling Lena that she is good and selfless and kind? Absolutely! Was it worth telling Lena that she is unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her, and that she couldn’t dance around her feelings anymore? Now, that was a question Kara didn’t know how to answer. Sure, it was a rational and logical question, but her heart always said yes and her mind always said no, and the lack of objectivity in answering that question was the source of the storm constantly brewing in Kara’s conflicted mind.

But with all the thoughts that were constantly battling each other in Kara’s mind, the only one that was ever-present at the forefront of her mind, the one that consistently and clearly made sense to her, was how in love she was with the CEO before her.

Kara pulled her mind out her rabbit hole of thought and gathered herself. She placing her fire-warm hand on Lena’s and took a deep breath; preparing herself for what was about to come next.

“When I was a child, we had a small observatory that was attached to my father’s study. Being in the Science Guild, he was in there quite often; studying and constantly questioning. I used to watch him work when I was invited in there sometimes, but there were other times where I’d managed to sneak in when everyone was asleep and Krypton had quietened down for the night. When I’d watch him during the day, I’d ask all sorts of questions about our cosmos and the galaxies and civilizations that seemed impossibly far away from ours. He’d show me how his observatory worked and how the galactic enhancer - what you’d call a telescope - worked. At night, when Krypton’s skies were a deep, rich crimson, that’s when Rao would work his magic and all of the stars and planets and hues of cosmic color would light up and illuminate every inch of the night sky.

It was in moments like these where I’d study the sky, wondering how far away other planets were, or what other beings existed far beyond the reaches of the cosmos that we knew. It always got me thinking, and constantly wondering, about what life on another planet was like; what colors were the skies? Did they have guilds and civility like we did on Krypton? Did Rao bathe everything in wonderful shades of red or did he let everything exist in their natural state? What were the inhabitants like? Did they live full, just lives? Did they pray? Did they love?” Kara paused, looking away to the fire for a moment and back to Lena as the CEO watched her best friend patiently.

“I’d always wondered and constantly thought about that last question especially, because on Krypton, we had a matrix that would determine who we were to spend our lives with. Eventually, Kryptonians would fall in love with whom the matrix chose for them, but it wasn’t organic like it is here on Earth. There was no freedom in our choice for the rest of our lives and it frustrated me. So, when I came to Earth, after the shock of landing here and adjusting to life had become a little easier to deal with, my mind went into overdrive and I devoured books and asked questions and soaked up as much knowledge as I could. But what those books and answers never gave me, was what it felt like to fall in love. Sure, I’d watched movies and read stories, but I’d never experienced it before and it always evaded me. How could I be so fascinated with something that I had never felt before? Something that I had never experienced, or never really knew anything about… until I met you.” Kara paused again, gauging Lena’s reaction.

Lena’s mouth fell open slightly as her hand gripped Kara’s knee a little harder. Kara brought her free hand to her gripped knee and scooped up the CEO’s hand; entwining Lena’s strong, delicate hand between both of her own and brushed a thumb over the back of it.

“I’d always wondered what falling in love was like; whether it was deep and grounding, or fleeting and fast. I had all these notions and constructs of what it would be like and every single thought and tangible idea I’d had about it, went hurtling out the window when I met you that day in your office. It felt like I’d been slapped upside the head with a baseball bat, or been barreled over by a pack of dogs, but what it felt like the most; it felt like the moment that I flew for the first time. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before; it was liberating, and intense, and wonderful, and magical, and freeing, and just… _beautiful_. I’d never known of anything that could be so delicate and graceful, but then fast, and complex, and determined - just like you.

You are incredible, in every sense of the word, Lena. You have such a determination to make things work and to use them to better the world we all share. Your kindness is so unbelievably selfless and everything you do is for the greater good, whether it be for the betterment of a medical field or to advance clean energy, you are always looking for ways to help people in any way that you can. You have this unbridled passion to help that is unlike anything else I have ever seen, and it is something that I am in complete awe of every day. You’re so strong and courageous and _extraordinary_.” Kara paused.

She smiled softly and took a deep, grounding breath, as Lena’s attention never faulted on her.

“If there is anything that I have ever been so blessed to experience anywhere across the vast reaches of the universe, it is loving you in every single way that I can. It is appreciating everything that you do - appreciating _you_ \- and it is deep, and rich, and infinite. If anyone were to ever tell me that how difficult it must be to love a Luthor, to love you, then I would tell them that it is the furthest thing from difficult. It is not something that should ever be complicated in any way because it is not challenging or complex, because you are not a burden. It is extraordinary, and exhilarating, and unfathomable, and effortless, and wonderful - just like you are.

At the end of the day, or in the middle of the night under a million stars scattered across the infinite expanse of our cosmos, what I am trying to tell you, in the most uncomplicated way possible, is that I am in love with you in every way that you allow me to be because loving you is by far the greatest thing I have ever done in my life.” Kara finished and stood up, beckoning Lena to follow her the edge of the rooftop and lent against the concrete barrier, guiding Lena’s hand and pointing up at the sky where Krypton used to be. “If I wasn’t forced to leave Krypton, I am certain that I never would have found you, and I am unbelievably thankful and grateful that I did so, because you, Lena,” Kara paused, turning towards the woman next to her, “gave me the greatest, most remarkable answer to a question that I have been searching for all my life.”

“As extraordinary as it would be, I am not asking you to love me back or placing you under any obligation to do so. I simply got to the point where I had to tell you, and I am very glad that I did, because Lena Luthor, _you are loved_ and you deserve to be, remarkably so, in every way possible; no matter the circumstances in which that love is so easily given to you.” Kara finished as she waited patiently with bated breath whilst Lena’s mind began processing behind her eyes.

The alien watched the CEO before her for several moments as she took in everything that the reporter had said, and studied the whirlwind of emotions that crossed the Luthor’s features as she processed Kara’s admittance of feelings for her. The blonde gently rubbed her thumb back and forth over the back of Lena’s hand; comforting her as much as she could without overwhelming the woman before whilst her mind worked.

It wasn’t until several moments later, when calm sage focused back on to tranquil sapphire, that Lena spoke.

“You said that you weren’t placing me under any obligation to love you back, but Kara - my sweet, incredible, remarkable Kara - what you don’t know, is that I do love you back. I have loved you for the longest time - longer than I have ever known - because it is the most extraordinary experience to love you… _all_ of you. I love both the alien side of you and the human side of you. I love your selfless need to help and to put yourself on the line before anyone else even has the chance in both of your lines of work. I love how hard you work at making this city as safe as it can be for anyone, from across all walks of life, who call it their home. I love how tireless your dedication is to your family and friends and your job as a reporter.

You are effortless, wonderful, courageous, and just a delight to be in the presence of. You are the personification of sunshine, and warmth, and courage, and I am so thankful that I get to experience that every day with you. It has been an absolute privilege meeting you and knowing you, and loving you will always be my greatest accomplishment because I never knew what it was like to able to do so without any conditions or expectations. You and your vibrant, remarkable soul has completely captured and enchanted me in every way, and whilst I know that love is an emotional construct that has a scientific explanation, what science doesn’t tell you is how magical, and extraordinary it can be, and how captivating and incredibly beautiful it is. 

I love you with every fibre of my being, Kara, and I will love you in all the ways you wish to be, in every way you deserve to be, and in any capacity you want to be from here forward.” Lena finished, studying the blonde before her just as patiently as Kara did before.

The two women watched each other studiously as the flame from the fire started to dwindle down behind them. Lena turned towards her, bringing her free hand up to Kara’s cheek; her deft fingertips delicately tracing the lines of the Kryptonian’s jaw. Kara’s eyes watched Lena’s as sage orbs followed the path of her fingertips.

“ _Beautiful_.” Kara whispered just as Lena’s palm found her cheek and rested delicately upon it.

Kara gently lent in and pressed her forehead to Lena’s own, noses just brushing; giving the Luthor a moment to collect herself and a chance to back away. Lena nodded gently as her hand held Kara’s cheek, and with purpose, Kara slowly closed the gap between the two of them. Supple lips interlocked slowly and gently; both women just feeling each other right there as every ounce of the love shared between them finally connected together for the first time.

Feeling a wildfire slowly catch on between them, they pressed on; lips delicately moving and dancing deeply with one another as Kara encircled Lena within her strong arms and felt Lena’s wrap around her shoulders; bodies pressing flush as they melted into one another.

Gradually slowing down and breaking apart for air, the two women stood there breathless, foreheads lent together and completely encased in one another.

“I just, I - wow!” Kara quietly exclaimed, her eyes finding Lena’s own.

“I can't beli-. I-I have nothing.” Lena stuttered; her breathing regaining some composure.

“Do you trust me?” Kara asked after a moment of solitude, eyeing the woman in her grasp.

“I do. Irrevocably.” Lena returned.

“Hold on.” Kara said, blowing out the fire and gently pushing them off the roof.

Kara flew high up into the night sky, thanking Rao that Lena still had that throw blanket wrapped around her, as they soared to edges of the stars above and slowly stopped; kissing each other passionately as they held on to one another.

“I’ve searched multitudes of galaxies across the universe to find you, and so I had to bring you up here to experience what flying feels like on the edges of the cosmos. I love you, Lena.” the alien breathed, holding on to Lena a little tighter.

“When you described to me what being in love with me felt like, I knew I could never compare it because I can’t fly, but being up here with you now; your words pale in comparison to actually experiencing and sharing it with you, because _you_ make me fly.” Lena paused, swiping her thumb across Kara’s cheek, “You are extraordinary, and, I love you too, Kara. Always.” Lena finished, kissing the Kryptonian again.

When Lena began to shiver, Kara guided them back down to Earth. As they landed on L-Corp’s roof top, Kara quickly got the fire going again and sat back on the lounge chair, opening her arms up as Lena joined her and made herself at home in Kara’s embrace.

Nestled into one another, they soaked up the warmth of each other by the fire and watched the stars shine brightly above them; flickering across the vast, infinite expanse of the cosmos that brought them together.

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer:*
> 
> Please, do NOT copy! This work is strictly of my own (the author) creation, using borrowed characters and is not-for-profit. It is intended to be shared, only by myself (the author), to everyone (the reader); to then be read only and, hopefully, enjoyed by everyone (the reader).
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> \- K


End file.
